Shower
by MissCheerfully
Summary: The april theme 'Rain' for the Teslen Fanfiction on GW forums : "Another way to have rain."


**April fanfiction challenge on the GW forums, I try to find another way to have rain. I warn you that I am French, so English isn't my first language.**

***

SHOWER

_Another way to have rain._

***

The hot water ran along her skin, and through her hair. She let her fingers slide inside the dark curls to undo the knots. It had been a hard day.

The Sanctuary team had spent the entire day hunting down an ancient abnormal, last of its species. The creature had escaped from the Bolivian Sanctuary and Magnus had to bring it to her own Sanctuary with the precious help of Nikola Tesla. After a long travel in plane, Helen had handled putting the abnormal in a cell, helped by Bigfoot, as the rest of the team headed to bed early to recuperate. After the creature had been settled in, Helen decided to go to her room. She took off her dirty clothes and dashed into her bathroom.

Helen let a long moan escape from her throat as she stretched her painful back. She leaned her forehead onto the wall in front and closed her eyes, letting the warmth of the water seep into her tired and hacking muscles.

The Victorian woman jumped when she heard the noise of someone coming inside her room. She quickly turned off the water, and tried to listen for any other noises. The sound of something falling was followed by the sound of a male groan.

It couldn't be Will or Henry, they were sleeping, and Bigfoot would never enter in her room without being invited, he never did, even when she was away.

Helen got out of the bathtub and picked up the heaviest bottle of perfume she had. She knew she was most likely overreacting but if there's something she had learned in her long life, it was to be cautious and preventive. Maybe a dangerous abnormal escaped from the main laboratory, or maybe she has been followed when the team came back to the Sanctuary.

Helen lifted the bottle above her head, ready to throw it to the face of her visitor. She violently opened the door and rush to him, but she suddenly stopped at the view of Nikola Tesla in the middle of her room.

He quickly turned around when he heard the door open and froze when he noticed her outfit.  
Nikola Tesla had always been convinced he had seen everything in his life, but he never thought he would live enough years to see Helen Magnus entirely naked in front of him.

Helen was flabbergasted; she quickly looked around her and her eyes stopped on her night dress.

"Catch it!" she cast the bottle of perfume to him and seized her nightgown, which she held against her attempting to hide her nudity.

Nikola caught the bottle but never took his eyes from her naked figure.

"What the hell are you doing here!" she yelled and her face became redder than it already was.

"I was just bringing you a little present, I had been given a red Bourguignon before I was asked to join your lovely team and…"

"Nikola!"

"Do you know Mercurey? I never heard about it before, I thought you would have love to taste it with me..."

"Will you respond to my question?!" Helen's voice was high-pitched, she never been as angry with him before… or maybe the day she shouted him.

"For the record, I just did." he replied as he smelt the delicate odour of her perfume in a so innocent way.

Nikola took a moment to watch her, to detail what he wasn't going to see again any time soon. He started by looking at her long dark brown dripping wet hair, sticking to her streaming porcelain skin. Her silk nightgown was hiding her generous breasts he had seen some minutes before. He finished by her long legs he has been dreaming for more than a century. Nikola was stopped in his contemplation by light coughs from Helen.

"Please, Nikola... The situation is already embarrassing..."

"Actually, Helen…" Nikola began. "If you stay in this state for a longer time, the most embarrassed here, would be me."

Helen couldn't avoid her eyes dropping to his pants but she quickly bought them back to his face.

"Okay… give me a sec." she said before walking backwards to the bathroom.

Nikola sighed deeply when the door closed behind her. He sat on her bed and grabbed the bottle of red wine he put on the night table when he came to the room. He poured some of the dark liquid in a glass and brought it to his lips. Suddenly a though came to Nikola's mind.

She hadn't shoved him out from her room.

A smirk appeared to his face and Helen walked out from the bathroom, wearing her nightgown.

"I was so far from the truth… when I told you looked hot in Rome." Nikola admitted.

He couldn't miss her red cheeks as he looked at her. "Is it me, or is the famous Helen Magnus blushing again?" He joked. "Should I be getting use t--"

"Please Nikola; just give me a glass of wine." She cut in and walked to the bed to sit next to her friend, at a proper distance.

He gave her a half filled glass of wine. "Mercurey, you say?" She smelt the Bourguignon before she took a sip of it. "Not a great wine, but sweet one."

She was going to sip again when she felt Nikola's finger put a wet hair lock behind her ear. She lowered her glass and let Nikola sweetly kiss her cheek.

"Why didn't you kiss me back in Rome?" he whispered. "I know you wanted it."

"I hate to be taken by surprise."

"That's why you yelled at me when I found you naked?"

His breath on her ear made her shivered and she closed her eyes. "I knew you liked me." He added as he took her glass to put it back on the night table with his own. His nose bushed her wet cheek as he was reaching her lips. He laid a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. Helen lifted her hand up and lightly stroked his chin with her fingertips. She tilted her head backward so their lips met.  
And for the first time, Helen herself moved to deepen a kiss she was sharing with Nikola Tesla.  
This shower was definitely a good idea.

***

**NA : Thanks to my Beta, Rachel (Ayla142)! She is an amazing girl ^^**


End file.
